Goods and other items may be tracked and identified using an RFID system. An RFID system includes a tag and a reader. The tag is a small transponder typically placed on an item to be tracked. The reader, sometimes referred to as an interrogator, includes a transceiver and an antenna. The antenna emits electromagnetic (EM) waves generated by the transceiver, which, when received by tag, activates the tag. Once the tag activates, it communicates using radio waves back to reader, thereby identifying the item to which it is attached.
There are three basic types of RFID tags. A beam-powered tag is a passive device which receives energy required for operation from EM waves generated by the reader. The beam powered tag rectifies an EM field and creates a change in reflectivity of the field which is reflected to and read by the reader. This is commonly referred to as continuous wave backscattering. A battery-powered semi-passive tag also receives and reflects EM waves from the reader; however a battery powers the tag independent of receiving power from the reader. An active tag actively transmits EM waves which are then received by the reader.
Many applications of RFID systems demand inexpensive tags. High speed manufacturing methods, such as roll-to-roll processes, are employed to reduce the cost of conventional tags. However, high speed processes frequently result in lower reliability and lower yield, and thus higher costs than wanted. For example, high speed bonding often introduces unreliable bonds. For RFID devices, a strap assembly can be bonded to an antenna substrate using an adhesive. Environmental conditions, such as temperature, often weaken the adhesive bond resulting in a complete failure of the tag. A different method of manufacturing RFID includes processing flexible webstock or sheetstock with embedded or surface mounted chips that are called “RFID webstock” or “RFID sheetstock”. Such a method is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/323,490, filed Dec. 18, 2002, entitled “RFID LABEL TECHNIQUE” issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,596, issue date Oct. 4, 2005, and all of the embodiments illustrated and described in that disclosure are hereby incorporated by reference.
From the above it is seen that apparatuses and methods for improved bonding of RFID devices is desired.